


我的恋人进不去

by quwupiaobaifen



Category: Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quwupiaobaifen/pseuds/quwupiaobaifen
Summary: 进不去的cherry boy mfmf桑和一点都不紧张的srr桑命途多舛的第一次w





	我的恋人进不去

**Author's Note:**

> 是两个沙雕写文的沙雕车车。

まふまふ，一个即将二十八岁的童贞男，遇到了自己ま生中前所未有的超级大危机。

まふまふ一直觉得自己的人生是跌宕起伏的。

早年的他在历经被欺凌被攻击后终于在唱见圈取得了自己的一席之地，得到了上东京巨蛋的机会；而他的心心念念的白月光男神そらる也从最初的不冷不热到一起合唱，成立组合之后两人的关系更是突飞猛进，一起克服困难一起互相扶持，直到最终彼此顺利表白心意，まふまふ顺利抱得美そ归，堪称痴汉逆袭励志巅峰。

———然后这位守身如玉二十七年的童贞痴汉在进行到最后一步时彻底翻了车。

“まふまふ，你到底好了没有？”

今晚是两人的初次上床，黑发男人生无可恋地看着自己的白毛恋人满头大汗对着自己的股间研究半天，简直羞愤欲绝：“别再看了！快给我进去！！”

まふまふ急急忙忙将自己硬到发疼的分身对准そらる的柔软穴口缓缓推入，然而那穴口闭合得紧紧的，まふまふ刚插进一点就被里面巨大的力道推了出来，再插进去又被推了出来，周而复始，循环往复………

没什么，他只是插不进去而已。

插不进去而已。

而已。

……

…………

草。

そらる太紧了，まふまふ又太大了，所以まふまふ插不进そらる。

这个事实让まふまふ整个人都不好了。

まふまふ确定自己是有认真对そらる的后穴进行扩张的。

虽然扩张的过程因为そらる过于紧张而进行得不太顺利，但最后还是好好挤进了三根手指，そらる甚至还被弄射了一次。

所以，还是そらるさん太紧张的缘故吗……？

“そらるさん才，才不紧张！！”面对まふまふ的询问，そらる气得冲他怒目而视：“是まふまふ的做爱技术太菜了，和そらるさん一点关系都没有！！”

まふまふ：(´；ω；｀)

吐槽完まふまふ做爱技术的そらる气呼呼躺下床，然后把哭唧唧的まふまふ捞回来抱着睡了。

即使再嫌弃，那也是他男人，做不了爱就抱着睡觉觉，没毛病。

在恋人的气息环绕中，そらる沉沉睡着了。

そらる毫无顾忌地陷入梦乡，まふまふ却顶着两个黑眼圈开始怀疑人生。周六的晚上，气氛正佳，就差临门一脚却因为过于现实的原因让他们难以拥抱生命大和谐。此时，まふまふ由衷希望自己不要那么天赋异禀。

“骗人的吧……难道我まふまふ以后都不能拥有性生活了吗？！”胯下仍硬得生疼的某处时刻提醒他：我好想要性生活啊！！！现在就想要！！

怀里软乎乎的恋人睡得正香，露着半张小圆脸，睡颜看上去比平时还要稚气一些。まふまふ伸手戳了戳大前辈脸颊，“そらるさん真过分，我还难受着就不管我了。”

そらる不堪其扰，发出一声无意义的呓语，皱着眉头将脸埋进恋人的胸膛，躲避那只烦人的手。まふまふ忍不住抱紧熟睡的恋人，在心里疯狂呐喊，“そらるさん！！！好可爱！！hshshs”糟糕……好像下面的旗帜又往上升了一点……

まふまふ看着そらる的睡颜，露出十分不忍的表情，“对不起，そらるさん！我很快的！就一下，一下就好！”恋人还在怀里安静的睡着，悠缓的寝息扫过まふまふ的脖颈，让人心痒，まふまふ右手怀着そらる的腰，他小心翼翼将左手伸进自己的睡裤，握住自睡前就硬得不行的分身。对着睡着的可爱恋人自渎的确是刺激得不行，不管是要拼命忍着的喘息，鼻间嗅着そらる的气息还是怀中温暖柔软的躯体都令まふまふ头晕目眩，他将脸埋进恋人的颈窝，克制地舔吻那人的锁骨，贪婪地汲取そらる的气息与体温。まふまふ咬着唇，生怕自己的喘息将そらる吵醒，可摸了几下他却觉得索然无味，眼前就是自己心心念念的そらるさん，脑中却是之前看到的全身、就连那里都变成粉色的そらるさん。

“そらるさん……想进去。”他轻轻含着恋人的耳廓，而后有些担心地观察了一下そらる的脸，那人仍是乖巧睡着的模样，丝毫不见醒来的迹象。

“そらるさん对不起，借我一下，对不起。”まふまふ自顾自道歉后小心翼翼地褪下そらる的睡裤，隔着棉质的内裤将自己的分身贴上そらる的，轻轻磨蹭着。そらるさん的内裤大概已经被自己搞的一团糟了吧，まふまふ得寸进尺地将手伸进恋人不知为何变得湿哒哒的内裤，抚上已经苏醒的某处。

“啊，そらるさん虽然睡着了却还是有感觉呢。”まふまふ舔了舔唇，伸手将两处硬挺握在一起，慢慢悠悠上下抚摸，不知是谁的清液沾了まふまふ满手。睡梦中的そらる似乎因为感受到什么不禁溢出一声呻吟，翻了个身背对着まふまふ，滑腻的分身便从まふまふ虚握的手中溜走了。

“そらるさん……你这样是要被惩罚的哦？”まふまふ小声嘟囔着，“连睡着了都这样……还说人家做爱技术差，明明睡着了都很有感觉的そらるさん？”

まふまふ拿过床头放着的润滑剂，在手心捂热以后小心翼翼抹到恋人的股间，“是把屁屁对着我的そらるさん的错。而且そらるさん睡着了应该不会紧张了吧？”

まふまふ的手指轻轻抚着穴口，似乎是因为之前润滑的关系，那周围仍是软乎乎的，让人舍不得离开。那小口似乎随着そらる的呼吸起伏一张一合，まふまふ玩心大起，用两指碾压着穴口的软肉和会阴，就连そらる的臀肉都被まふまふ玩弄得沾染着水光和红印。まふまふ的戴着茧子的手指在そらる的穴口留恋，那小嘴却似乎急不可耐屡次将那食指的一小段指节吞了进去。睡梦中的そらる似乎浑然不觉自己正被恋人这样那样地玩弄，只是呼吸变得比往常粗重了许多。

“そらるさん，放松。”即便知道睡着的恋人并不会像之前一样紧张，まふまふ仍出声安抚，并在そらる的额发上落下一吻。他一手抚慰着恋人硬挺的分身，一边搜刮着润滑剂将食指缓慢地插入そらる温暖紧致的后穴。似乎是因为之前扩张的缘故，手指进入地十分顺利，但几乎是一瞬，そらる的穴肉便咬紧了まふまふ的手指。まふまふ的食指抚过每一寸穴肉，而后他小心翼翼抽出一些，又进的更深，很快三个指节就被吃了进去。润滑剂随着手指的抽插发出咕啾咕啾的水声，绞紧的嫩肉也渐渐放松下来。まふまふ见恋人不再紧绷着身体便增加了一根手指，抚上紧致的内壁。

手指被温柔地接纳，可まふまふ却不怎么温柔地用修建的齐整的指甲搔刮过柔嫩的甬道，引得怀里尚在梦乡的人小小的抖了一下。甬道内的润滑剂被搅成水状，发出令人羞耻的声音，柔软的内壁吸附着まふまふ修长的指节，他曲起手指用圆润的关节刮过そらる的内壁，换来那人一声呓语般的叹息。

扩张似乎进行地很顺利，睡梦中的そらるさん轻而易举地吃下了三根手指，まふまふ的手指几乎是毫无阻碍地插进了那人的后穴，而后手指被一一挽留不愿放他离开。そらる睡得有些不安稳，但仍未清醒。まふまふ似乎不害怕万一那人醒了该怎么办，反而在他耳边用着气音玩笑似地开口，“そらるさん，还不醒吗？”他指腹磨了磨そらる分身敏感的头部，十分恶劣地继续，“明明这里都这么硬了，后面也已经那么湿了哦？”他用软舌舔了舔そらる敏感的耳廓，那里是醒着的そらる不愿让他碰的禁地，现在却予取予求。

まふまふ晃动着腰部，用硬挺轻轻戳そらる软软的臀肉，“そらるさん现在可以进来了吗？唔，不说话的话就当你同意了？”

硬挺的分身方抵上恋人柔软的穴口，まふまふ缓慢坚定地破开后穴，一点一点将分身送入柔软温暖的甬道。可他还未来的及多感受两秒被软肉包裹的极致快感，膝盖上就承受了大力一脚。そらる毫不客气地将半夜偷袭自己的まふまふ踹下了床。突然被踹下床的まふまふ吓了一跳，疼痛与惊吓让整个人都清醒了起来，就连那里都软了大半。

そらる用被子将自己全身裹得紧紧的，红着眼睛怒视着被自己踹下床的恋人，“まふまふ，你在干什么！”

乖巧地在地毯上正座的まふまふ十分迅速地朝恋人道歉，“そらるさん，对、对不起。我就是有点忍不住……”

“哈？我可是在睡觉啊？”

“因为我想そらるさん睡着的话，会不会就……不那么紧张了……”

“まふまふ进不去是因为まふまふ技巧差，和そらるさん没关系！”

“可是刚才……”

“刚才我是被痛醒的！”そらる迅速反驳，将脏了的睡衣睡裤脱下来，用被子将自己从头到脚盖了个严实，并下了最后通牒，“まふまふ你要是不睡觉的话就去客房，不要吵我睡觉。”

“不要！我不做了，そらるさん不要赶我走！”まふまふ似乎生怕自己被そらる下禁令，一秒便爬上了床，十分规矩地躺好，“そらるさん，晚安。”

“……晚安。”

そらる背朝着恋人，在心里叹了口气，开始酝酿睡意。

……

…………

这还睡个P。

好难受。

被这么硬生生折腾醒后，そらる悲哀地发现自己完全失了睡意。  
身体不自然地僵直着，深夜的寒风从微敞的窗户灌进被窝内，皮肤感到凉意。但体内却又冒出一阵阵莫名的燥热，全身上下又冷又热的，后面那个难以启齿的地方也因还处于扩张状态而难受的不行，そらる烦躁得在床上翻来覆去，内心把造成自己这种微妙状态的まふまふ给狠狠骂了一千零一遍，他发誓如果まふまふ再敢碰他一下，他绝对让那家伙好好尝试空手道黑带过肩摔的威力……！

“そらるさん，对不起……”腰部被温柔地环住，罪魁祸首撒娇地将自己的脸轻轻蹭着他的脖颈，用他最受不了的绵软声线小小声道着歉：“后面……还是很疼吗？”

要是单纯的疼痛还比较好受点啊。

そらる在黑暗中恨恨地瞪了まふまふ一眼，到底还是没有给他一个过肩摔，但就这么放过他实在心有不甘，于是そらる稍稍用力地咬了一下まふまふ的肩膀。

“そらるさん，好疼好疼！”まふまふ装模作样地哇哇大喊着，结果被そらる狠狠敲了一下头——每次只会装疼假哭来骗他心疼，他可不会每一次都傻傻上当。

“そらるさん，我有在反省了，你不要生气，生气伤身体……”

当那个人一边哀哀道歉一边小心翼翼地牵住他的手指头时，そらる还是心软了。再怎么说まふまふ也是他选择的人，所以无论这个人对他做了什么他最后也都只能选择包容他，谁让他是前辈呢？

谁让他喜欢まふまふ呢？

认命了的そらる彻底把脸埋在枕头里，闷闷地说了一句：“……身体难受死了，给我负起责任来。”

……诶？！！

まふまふ的大脑疯狂转动起来，试图分析出そらる这句话的内在含义。

明明是鼓起勇气的邀请，却迟迟得不到回应，そらる一气之下直接伸手将まふまふ散在脸上的过长鬓发往后捋，强势地亲吻了上去。

まふまふ被突如其来的吻弄得晕晕乎乎的，只能凭借着本能和恋人交换着唾液，原本尚在沉睡的下体也被带动得抬起了头，一副蓄势待发的模样。

“……そらるさん，真的可以吗？”

まふまふ轻咬着そらる的耳垂含含糊糊发问，そらる气得用膝盖顶着他勃起的命根子威胁道：“不想做就给我滚去沙发睡。”

“そらるさん好凶。”まふまふ控诉着，却温柔地将身体覆盖上去，认真作出保证：“这次我会很小心很小心，绝对不会弄疼そらるさん的。”

尚未被开发的后穴即使做过扩张依然紧涩，まふまふ两根手指撑开后穴，微凉的空气进入肠道让そらる瑟缩了一下，情绪立刻又紧张起来，但很快自己的脊背就被温暖的手掌不断安抚：“そらるさん，抱我。”

一边说着温柔的话语，一边却不断挺进腰部，そらる只觉得自己腰下的部分疼得要命，瞬间冒出冷汗的脸让まふまふ进入的动作也变得犹豫起来：“そらるさん，太疼就算了，我们还是到此为……”

“继续。”

そらる疼得身体直打颤，说出口的话语却没有丝毫犹豫：“まふまふ，做下去。”

这无关前辈的自尊，而是对爱人深沉的爱意。

而まふまふ接受了这份爱意，そらる的身体如同平时那般深深包容着他，在完全进入的那一刻，他觉得自己幸福得要死掉了。  
他终于得到了そらる所有的一切。

这是属于成人的欢愉时间。

粗壮的肉身在身体里进进出出，阴暗的房间充斥着爱欲的淫靡气味，羞耻的交合声在空气中震荡，そらる只觉得难以置信的快感游遍四肢百骸，意识差点被冲击得朦胧涣散。

蓬松的发将视线完全遮挡，在被冲撞到某一点时そらる身体突然绷得紧紧的猛一僵直，然后反弓，后穴开始疯狂收缩。

“呜……”大量浓稠的白浊液体伴随着粘腻的呻吟声从两人结合处不断涌出，そらる达到了今夜不知第几次的高潮。

明明之前紧张得要命，身体也像是排斥まふまふ的入侵一般死死闭合着，そらる万万没想到一旦自己陷进去后竟会变得如此敏感不堪，他仿佛置身最高级的快感漩涡中，积攒得足够多的快感再次攀向更高的顶峰。

そらる用自己的修长双腿紧紧钳住まふまふ的腰──他的理智已经被快感完全冲散，此时的そらる只是遵照自己最初的本能，努力加深两人紧贴的交合处，直至那爱欲的极限。

“不要着急，そらるさん，” まふまふ保持着插入的姿势覆上了そらる的手，牵引着他的手，一起抚向そらる的软肚处：“そらるさん，你感受到了什么？”

摸到了……什么……？

そらる浑身颤动着，跟随着まふまふ的手上下感受着自己的肚子下部——热热的，胀胀的，有一点点柱状的凸起感。

奇怪了，他的肚子里怎么会有这种东西……？

那样东西突然在自己的肚子猛烈抽动了一下，炸出了そらる在与まふまふ做爱以来最高昂的叫声。

他想起来了，埋在他肚子里的东西不是他的，而是まふまふ的。

这意味着，他的全部已经向まふまふ完完全全打开，再无保留。  
明白这个事实的瞬间，浪潮般的快感从胯部汹涌窜上背脊，下半身剧烈痉挛，偏偏まふまふ一边冲撞他一边不断拍着他的后腰，逼迫他不断感受着まふまふ正在侵犯他的事实。

腰臀紧绷，后穴收缩，脊柱酸软得根本维持不住姿势，内壁被まふまふ的精液一阵阵喷洒灌溉到连肚子都鼓鼓胀胀，そらる终于在带着哭腔的叫声中轰轰烈烈地迎向高潮。

まふまふ温柔地将そらる被汗和眼泪沾湿的鬓发别到而后，在他唇上落下丝毫不带情欲的一吻，“そらるさん，辛苦了。你安心睡觉吧，我会好好清理的。”

回应他的是そらる用牙齿轻轻磨了一下まふまふ的下唇，从鼻腔里发出一声“嗯”。

夜色正浓，まふまふ抱着干干净净软乎乎的恋人一点一点被睡意侵袭。他会永远记得这一个晚上，比起从童贞毕业的喜悦，终于与恋人结合而让まふまふ不由自主地想哭的感觉才令他难忘。

まふまふ迷迷糊糊地想，明天醒来，そらるさん大概会很生气吧，要好好认错才行。不过以后就可以和そらるさん解锁新玩法，一顿骂或者一个过肩摔什么的不要太值得,嘿嘿。

明天也想在你身边醒来。

明天一定会比今天更喜欢你。


End file.
